vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
BlazBlue
For detailed information about this series, visit the BlazBlue Wiki. Summary BlazBlue is a series of fighting games developed by Arc System Works. In the year 2100 A.D., the world was attacked by a seemingly invincible monster known as the Black Beast, which destroyed everything in its path and spread a toxic substance known as seithr wherever it went, quickly threatening humanity with extinction. Due to the efforts of the Six Heroes using the power of Ars Magus, the Black Beast was defeated and humanity was saved. Nearly a century later, in 2199 A.D., a criminal named Ragna the Bloodedge begins systematically attacking the current, tyrannical rulers of humanity, the Novus Orbis Librarium. However, with the revival of a man named Yūki Terumi, Ragna must stop his schemes that would ultimately lead to the end of the world. Power of the Verse Blazblue is a very powerful verse, with the cast clocking in at FTL speeds and Small Country Level+ '''Attack Potency among even its weakest members with some of them reaching the '''Large Planet level '''and '''Universe level+ range. It is, however, a hax-based verse first and foremost and is potentially one of the stronger hax verses on the site, with things like Soul Destruction, Mind Manipulation, Dimensional Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Fate Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Information Manipulation destroying an opponent's timeline completely and entities capable of affecting a nigh-infinite amount of timelines and parallel worlds being prevalent throughout the verse. Characters like Takamagahara and the Master Unit: Amaterasu reaches Multiverse level+ to Low Complex Multiverse level with their Reality Warping with characters like Noel Vermillion, Izanami, Ragna the Bloodedge and Yuuki Terumi reaching those levels through power bestowals or absorption while also having varying degrees of Immortality. Here is a more in depth analysis regarding the Cosmology/Terminology of the series. And here's a more in depth explanation of what exact powers Phenomena Intervention has, which is rather important as the majority of the characters in the verse either has or resists Phenomena Intervention. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * ThePerpetual * Drellix * Zeldasmash * ZERO7772 * Theglassman12 * AlfredOath * Dragonmasterxyz * Veloxt1r0kore * ShiroyashaGinSan * Sparda 20000000 * LightinAnt * TISSG7Redgrave * RotofBots Opponents * Mariogoods Neutral Characters Criminals Ragna_Bust.png|'Ragna the Bloodedge'|link=Ragna the Bloodedge Novus Orbis Librarium (NOL) Hades_Izanami_Bust.png|'Hades Izanami'|link=Hades Izanami Relius_Bust.png|'Relius Clover'|link=Relius Clover Kagura_Bust.png|'Kagura Mutsuki'|link=Kagura Mutsuki File:Jin_Bust.png|'Jin Kisaragi'|link=Jin Kisaragi Tsubaki_Bust.png|'Tsubaki Yayoi'|link=Tsubaki Yayoi Litchi_Bust.png|'Litchi Faye-Ling'|link=Litchi Faye-Ling Hibiki_Bust.png|'Hibiki Kohaku'|link=Hibiki Kohaku Hazama_Bust.png|'Hazama'|link=Hazama Noel_Bust.png|'Noel Vermillion'|link=Noel Vermillion Six Heroes Hakumen_Bust.png|'Hakumen'|link=Hakumen Jubei_Bust.png|'Jubei'|link=Jubei Nine_Bust.png|'Nine the Phantom'|link=Nine the Phantom Platinum_Bust.png|'Platinum the Trinity'|link=Platinum the Trinity Valkenhayn_Bust.png|'Valkenhayn R. Hellsing'|link=Valkenhayn R. Hellsing Terumi_Bust.png|'Yūki Terumi'|link=Yūki Terumi Vigilantes Bang_Bust.png|'Bang Shishigami'|link=Bang Shishigami Tao_Bust.png|'Taokaka'|link=Taokaka Carl_Bust.png|'Carl Clover'|link=Carl Clover 'Sector Seven' Azrael_Bust.png|'Azrael'|link=Azrael (BlazBlue) Arakune_Bust.png|'Arakune'|link=Arakune Tager_Bust.png|'Iron Tager'|link=Iron Tager Kokonoe_Bust.png|'Kokonoe'|link=Kokonoe Makoto_Bust.png|'Makoto Nanaya'|link=Makoto Nanaya Bullet_Bust.png|'Bullet'|link=Bullet Celica_Bust.png|'Celica A. Mercury'|link=Celica A. Mercury Prime Field Devices File:The_Origin.png|'The Origin'|link=Master Unit: Amaterasu Lambda_Bust.png|'λ-11'|link=Lambda-11 Nu_Bust.png|'ν-13'|link=Nu-13 Observers Clavis_Alucard.png|'Clavis Alucard'|link=Clavis Alucard Amane_Bust.png|'Amane Nishiki'|link=Amane Nishiki Rachel_Bust.png|'Rachel Alucard'|link=Rachel Alucard File:Takamagahara.jpg|'Takamagahara'|link=Takamagahara System Creatures BlackBeast4.png|'The Black Beast'|link=The Black Beast Takemikazuchi.png|'Take-Mikazuchi'|link=Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi Corpse_Burial.png|'Requiem'|link=Corpus Sepulcro: Requiem Remix Heart/Variable Heart Mai_Bust.png|'Mai Natsume'|link=Mai Natsume Kajun faycott.png|Kajun Faycott|link=Kajun Faycott Taro_Sasagae.png|Taro Sasagae|link=Taro Sasagae BlazBlue_Chachakaka_Profile.png|Chachakaka|link=Chachakaka Shiori Kirihito Profile.png|Shiori Kirihito|link=Shiori Kirihito Cypher Albar.png|Cypher Albar|link=Cypher Albar Bloodedge Experience Naoto_Bust.png|'Naoto Kurogane'|link=Naoto Kurogane Raquel_Bust.png|'Raquel Alucard'|link=Raquel Alucard Spinner Superior.png|Spinner Superior|link=Spinner Superior Kiiro Hikagami.png|Kiiro Hikagami|link=Kiiro Hikagami Saya Terumi.png|Saya Terumi|link=Saya Terumi XBlaze tumblr_inline_oduv8kpAnR1uszol4_540.png|Tōya Kagari|link=Tōya Kagari XBlaze_Code_Embryo_Illustration_23.png|Mei Amanohokosaka|link=Mei Amanohokosaka XBlaze_Code_Embryo_(Illustration,_6,_Type_A).png|Acht|link=Acht XBlaze_Code_Embryo_(Illustration,_10,_Type_C).png|Sechs|link=Sechs (XBlaze) 2013-09-17-124303.jpg|Kuon Glamred Stroheim|link=Kuon Glamred Stroheim XBlaze_Code_Embryo_(Illustration,_4,_Type_B).png|Zwei|link=Marceline F. Mercury 9ACraNP.jpg|Hinata Himezuru|link=Hinata Himezuru 800px-XBlaze_Drei_Battle_01©.png|Drei|link=Drei 800px-XBlaze_Akira_Kamewari_Battle_01.png|Akira Kamewari|link=Akira Kamewari 800px-XBlaze_Ripper_Battle_01.png|Ripper|link=Ripper 800px-XBlaze_Avenge_Battle_01.png|Avenge|link=Kazuto Kotetsu 800px-XBlaze_Es_Battle_03(B).png|Es|link=Es 800px-XBlaze_Es-N_Battle_02.png|Es-N|link=Es-N 800px-XBlaze_Code_Embryo_Story_04(B).png|Gorō Jōizumi|link=Gorō Jōizumi 800px-XBlaze_Akio_Osafune_Battle_02.png|Akio Osafune|link=Akio Osafune 800px-XBlaze_Lost_Memories_Story_49.png|Els von Klagen|link=Els von Klagen 800px-XBlaze_Lost_Memories_Story_25.png|Nobody|link=Nobody Cross Tag Battle SystemXX.jpeg|System XX|link=System XX Gallery BlazBlue Calamity Trigger Ao iconoclast Theme Song|BlazBlue Calamity Trigger OP Blazblue Continnium Shift II Ost - Shinsou (Opening Theme Full)|BlazBlue Continuum Shift II OP BLAZBLUE CPEX OPENING FULL Faylan - Blue Desire|BlazBlue Chronophantasma Extend OP Blazblue CENTRAL FICTION Console opening full|BlazBlue Central Fiction OP BLAZBLUE CENTRALFICTION Character Select BGM|BlazBlue Central Fiction Character Select theme Category:BlazBlue Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Light Novels Category:Visual Novel Verses Category:Hoods Entertainment Category:Arc System Works